1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to navigation technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a navigation method for tracking a target device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a navigation method, a known location is a directing target of an electronic device, and then a suitable path is determined by a global positioning system (GPS) for reference. A user can use the navigation method to direct to an unfamiliar location. However, the directing target in the navigation method is static, so a user cannot use the navigation method to track a moving target.
For example, in a tour group, a tour guide leads tourists along a path, and the tourists need to follow the tour guide. If a tourist strays from the group, the tourist may not be able to use the navigation method to track the tour guide as the tour guide keeps moving. Therefore, an improved navigation method for tracking a moving target device is desired.